Arthur's Return
by OechsnerC
Summary: Arthur returns to the Minimoys. in the future some lemon. Arthur a Selenia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Arthurs Return"

**End of school and Arthur is going to be staying with his grandparents. Archibald has fixed the telescope, and made potions. But Arthur wants to see Selenia as soon as possible. So since Arthur wants to see Selenia again. And not to prolong his wait for the day of the tenth moon cycle he uses the vines instead. The worriers squeeze all of the water out of Arthur. Then they drop him into the tube. So he slides down the tube right into the center of the Minimoys kingdom. Which is a large fall and he rolls of the tops of the buildings. Then lands hard on his face. Everyone is quiet until they recognize its Arthur. Then everyone starts to cheer for Arthur's return. They all walk up to the throne of Emperor Sifrat. With all the commotion going on Selenia run out of her home to see her prince standing before her Father. She runs to be with her love.**

_Arthur point of view_

Selenia!

**Arthur runs to Selenia. They run into each other and go into a big hug.**

"Arthur how is this possible to see you before they 10 moon." Asked Selenia

"Well I use the vines again to see you."

"You shouldn't have that is very dangerous"

**She shudders at the thought of the vines squeezing all of the water out of her love.**

**She pulls away from him and brings him into a kiss.**

"I love you Selenia."

"I love you to Arthur."

**Then they separate a little, and Selenia Slaps Arthur.**

But next time please don't use the vines.

**They both smile at each other.**

"Okay, Okay everyone calm down." Says the Emperor

**Everyone looks to the king.**

This has be a very big surprise to all of us. But in the name of Prince Arthur let use have a feast.

**At the king's command the chef's get to work to prepare a mighty feast.**

"So how have you been Selenia." Asks Arthur

"I've never been better. IT has been a blessing to be at peace once again. Since we captured the Evil M peace has come at last to the 7 Kingdoms."

"I've missed you dearly my lovely Selenia."

**She smiles at him and they go into another kiss this one more passionate then the first. At this time a messenger runs up to the side of the king. She tells him that the preparations for the feast are complete. **

"Everyone let the feast commence!" Says the king

**Arthur takes Selenia's hand and they walk to the tables set up for the feast.**

**There is more to come. Please review, and let me know of any pointers you could give me.**

**OechsnerC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur Return!

"Selenia what have you been doing for the months I've been gone." Asked Arthur

"Well I've been helping out my father since you been gone, and I have been continuing my singing, work outs, and I have been writing letters about you on my down time."

**After saying that her face turns red and she smiles at Arthur and he Smiles back.**

"Well I would love to read those, and hang with you will I'm staying here, and I've been thinking about staying the whole year with you. So I would have all tones of time to be with you."

**Selenia smiles at Arthur.**

"You know I'd love for you to stay, But I think you should return to your people on the tenth moon. Well still have 3 moons before that time though.

**They smile at each other, and continue their walk to the feast.**

"Your right again my princess."

"When have I ever been wrong about something?"

"I wouldn't know you always know what to do in every occasion."

**They smiled at each other, Arthur pulls out a chair at the table and Selenia sits down. Then Arthur scoots her closer into the table. He walks over to the side, and pulls out a chair for himself and sits down next to his princess. **

"What are these delicious looking foods?" Asks Arthur

"Well they are berry pies and some salads and over there is some ginger."

"What's to drink?"

"Well we have a tank there that you can get a sip of water from."

"How do you get the water I though we can't swim."

"We can't swim. But we collect water off the leaves in the morning. So we have water to drink and bathe."

"Okay well then I'll have some salad and a pinch of fresh ginger. Then for dessert some berry pie."

**Arthur grabs what he wants from the table and Selenia grabs some fresh ginger to eat.**

"Arthur it is such a blessing to see you again, since you fell from the top of our kingdom I'm guessing you used the vines again." Says the king

"Yes your majesty I use the vines to see everyone again." Arthur replies after swallowing the ginger

"So since you and my daughter our so deeply in love, Why don't you get married."

"Father!" yells Selenia

"Your majesty it would be an honor to marry your daughter, But I would think it's best if your daughter decides."

"Well what do you decide my daughter?

"Yes! I will marry my prince Arthur."

"Well it has been decided on the day of the 9 moon these two shall be wed."

**Everyone starts to cheer for the happy couple. Arthur and Selenia turn to each other and engage in a kiss. They separate with smiles on their faces. Selenia takes Arthur by the hand and they walk to her home. The king smiles after them. Betameche on the other hand is playing with his gismo.**

**Read and Review**

**OechsnerC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**In Selenia's house the couple walks together to the table and sits down. **

"I can't believe you're here. It's been so many moons since we last seen each other." Says Selenia after she takes Arthurs hands into hers

"Well I've missed you too. It's been hard sometimes to deal with not being with you. All the boys my age have girlfriends, and the love to talk about them. When I was in England there was many times that I wished to be with you. It was hard to stay focused all the time, at one point my grades started to slips and my teacher told me if I failed, that I would haft to stay over the summer and do summer school to go on to the next grade. And when she said that I got my butt in gear and worked hard to succeed, and be able to see you without any delay."

"Well I'm glad that you did not haft to stay in England where ever that is. I can't believe were getting married on the 9 moon (September) though." She leans over her small table and kisses him on the lips.

"Well I know for a fact that I'm in love with you Selenia." Arthur says after their kiss

"As am I my prince." They both smile at each other

"Is there anything to know about Minimoys weddings?"

"Well actually when two Minimoys want to be together they kiss making each other husband, and wife. But since your human I told my dad I wanted a wedding. But it was my dad that asked you to marry me, instead of you asking me." She smiles at her husband or soon to be husband.

"So were actually married right now, and we make it official on the 9 moon." He smiles at the fact that he's marries to a beautiful princess at the age of 14

"Yes we are, but it's up to use if we want to consummate this marriage now or after the wedding"

"Do you mean if we want to have sex…?"

"Yes that's what consummated means"

**Arthur is in shock at this point that his wife tells him that they can have sex.**

"Well I think I'll wait till our wedding." Says Arthur

"That's fine by me my prince, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thank you my princess, I'm just not ready yet."

"It's fine, but to make it up to me do you want to sleep together till we get married." She asks in a kind but forceful way.

"Well since were technically we are married I don't see any harm sleeping with you. Also since were

1200 years old in Minimoy terms." He smiles at his wife

**So Arthur and Selenia go to bed together in their home.**

**Next day ((Day 2/60) till the wedding)**

**Selenia wakes up in the arms of sleeping Arthur. She smiles as she watches him sleep. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. She rolls up on to him and starts to kiss him. He slowly starts to wake up and kiss her back. Once he's alert they are engaged in a passionate kiss that gets heated. Arthur starts to kiss down her neck and Selenia moans in the heat of his kisses. He returns to kissing her lips, and his hand reach up and grasp her boobs through her clothes. She moans louder. Then there's a knock on the door. **

"Princess Selenia, Prince Arthur breakfast is ready. The king requests that you attend. Please make haste to get ready." Says Miro

"We will be their shortly." reply's Selenia

**With her reply Miro walks back to the dining room of the palace. Selenia looks back at Arthur who is still under her after their heated make out session.**

"Busted…" says Arthur

"Why you say that?"

"Well that your dad probably knows that we slept together. And that he sends Miro to deliver his message." He blushes at the thought

"Good point but you forget technically we are already married."

"True, well I guess we better get ready"

**With that said Selenia give Arthur one more kiss before getting off of him. She walks over to her table with her brush on it. She grabs it and starts to comb her hair. Arthur gets up and sits on the edge of the bed and watches her as she gets ready for the day. She's so beautiful how I ever deserved her he though. Well once she got done with her hair she got a drop of water and cleaned her face.**

"Are you going to sit there and watch me or are going to bathe and come with mean to go eat breakfast."

**With that Arthur gets of the bed gets a drop of water scrubs his face and walks over to his princess.**

"I'm ready when you are my princess."

**At that the couple walks out of their house and head toward the palace. Once they arrive at the palace they pass several doors then turn to the right into the dining hall. They open the doors and are greeted by the King, Beta, Miro, and Mino. The couple walks over to 2 chairs that are open next to the king. Arthur pulls one out for Selenia she sits down and Arthur scoots the chair up and he take up the seat next to his princess.**

"So how did you two sleep last night" ask the king

"We slept like a rock" reply's Arthur

"So you two have bonded then?"

"No! Not yet we are waiting till the wedding." Arthur is feeling really embarrassed now

"Father! Why would you haft to bring that up?" Asks Selenia

"Well me and Betameche thought you two were going to consummate your love."

"Beta! You and dad were talking about if me and Arthur made love."

"Father!" Screams Beta

**With that all said and done Arthur gets up and leaves the dining hall. **

"Thanks a lot dad" yells Selenia

**She get up and grabs some ginger for her and Arthur, and runs after his form that is headed for the courtyard.**

(Mary Espina )Thank you for your review to make this story possible you're support means a lot to me.

Well it is 1 in the morning want to get this chapter finished and uploaded.

Well I have plans on were this story is going but I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Read and review please

OechsnerC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Arthur!" yells Selenia

**Selenia runs up to him. She sees that he looks uncomfortable, and depressed. She walks up to him and hugs him. He registers the close contact and start to hug her back. He puts his head on top of hers, and enjoys the close contact with his princess. Will still holding him Selenia says she's sorry about what just happened.**

"I'm sorry to for getting up and walking out. I just felt uncomfortable talking about that subject."

"I understand my love. Just don't be mad at Beta, and my father. Beta is kind of going through what you call puberty. He's been acting different, and my dad has been trying to help him. Beta just like a little kid he doesn't know what's going on with him. We have been telling him things about what to expect, but he seems to just want to get into everyone's business, and flirt with all the women. We haft to keep an eye on him all the time right now, since he's bound to get into more trouble than he usually does. He can be so irritating; we seem to be getting into more fights then before."

**She sighs at the thought of her brother being rude and obnoxious.**

I just hope he will get through this soon. I can barely stand fight with him.

"Well I've never had any brothers or sisters, but I know he'll be his old self again soon I hope"

"I know I just haft to be patient with him."

**She looks up to him and they kiss and then hug each other close.**

Ohh, I forgot I brought some ginger since we didn't get to eat anything.

**She pulls away from their hug, and breaks apart the ginger in half and gives haft to him.**

"Selenia you are amazing, you can bring me out of my sorrows, and bring me joy, and happiness. I love you so much." Arthur says after having a bite of the ginger

**She smiles at him. He is so kind and lovable as she thinks of him. She pulls him down for another kiss.**

"I love you Arthur my prince."

**He smiles down on her. She is a blessing from the gods he thinks to himself.**

"So what would you like to do today Selenia?"

"No Arthur what would you like to do today?"

"Well I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air, and see the garden, and maybe we could camp in a flower if you would like?"

"That's the best thing I think we should do, we just need a pocket knife, which I think I'll take Beta's since he does deserves a little punishment, since he embarrassed you this morning." They both smile at each other, both thinking of how Beta would react when he finds out that his pocket knife is gone.

**Back in the house with Daisy**

"Okay, Maltazard here's your cake." Daisy says as she opens the cabinet that held Maltazard prisoner.

**When she looks in to the cabinet there is no Maltazard, only a cut out circle piece of glass that was next the glass which had a circle hole in it were Maltazard should be.**

Archibald!.., Maltazard has escaped! Ohh no Arthur he could be in danger.

**Archibald runs down the stairs to his wife and he looks to where she's pointing and sees that the Evil M has escaped.**

"We must warn Arthur immediately. But how?" he thinks to himself, and realizes that someone's going to haft to take the trip to see the Minimoys

**Archibald runs out to the backyard to see his brothers from the tribe. **

"Arthur is in danger. The Evil M wants revenge against him for imprisoning him. One of us must take the trip to protect Arthur, and warn everyone that the Evil M has escaped." Says the Chief

"But who will go I am too old to fight the Evil M?" asks Archibald

"I will go, and protect Arthur, and aid him to finally destroy the Evil M once and for all." Says the Chief

**The Chiefs brothers put the roots on him and drop a dab of liquid to make the transport to the Minimoys possible. Then they squeeze him till all the water is out of his body. Then they drop him through the same tube Arthur used the day before.**

**Back with Arthur and Selenia **

"Were ready" says Selenia as she's holding Arthur's hand ready to go outside.

**The two guards open the door to the tunnel that leads outside, and to the rest of the 7 kingdoms. When the doors are open Arthur and Selenia walk through into the tunnel. Once inside they hear the doors close right behind them. They walk through the tunnel and exit into the garden.**

"All the flowers look lovely this time of the year." Says Arthur as he looks around at the many flowers that make up the garden, and the land of the Minimoys

"Yes they do, so which one do you want to stay the night in" asks Selenia

"It doesn't matter which one, I only want to be with you in which ever one you choose." He smiles at his princess in all of her beauty

**She sees a rose that looks good enough to sleep in. She looks over the pocket knife and presses a button and out shoots a string grappling hook which hits the flower. She then hits another button and a knife come out and she slams it into the dirt. She presses another button and the rope starts to retract in to the knife. She pulls out the sword of power (Which Arthur pulled out of the Stone before they left on their little getaway trip) and cuts the stems to the pollen, and then makes the pollen into a bed for the night. **

"Well it's getting dark we should get in the flower. So we do not fall prey to any creatures of the night. Even though a lot of them are peaceful I don't want to risk one that would try to eat us."

"I know what you mean me and Beta almost fell prey to frogs who were wanting us to be a midnight snack the last time I visited you.

"Well let's get some shut eye. So we have the whole day tomorrow to ourselves."

**With that the couple walks in to the flower, and Selenia cut the rope, and the flower stands straight up again.**

"Good night Selenia"

"Good night Arthur"

**At that the couple holds each other as they drift off to sleep.**

(Mary Espina ) Thank you so much for your comment it means a great deal to me.

(Adam) Thank you for your review there will be more chapters to come.

(Seigon778) Well here's chapter 4 thank you for your review.

(Redla) Thank you so much I've been trying really hard to make it sound like the real book/movie.

Thank you all for you wonderful comments. I'll try to update once a week. It's hard to find time to write when I work and go to school. But I am enjoying writing this very much.

Please read and review

OechsnerC


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes

I'm sorry it took so long to upload chapter 5 my computer did not save it and it was erased! so this is try number two for chapter 5. More Authors notes at bottom. For your enjoyment i made it longer since i did not post on time.

Please enjoy

Chapter 5

**Day 3/60 till the wedding**

**Sunlight shines through the leaves of the flower and awakens Arthur, & Selenia.**

"Good morning Arthur" says Selenia as she rolls more onto Arthurs side, and watches him slowly wake up in each others arms.

"Good morning to you too my princess" Says Arthur as he recognizes where he is in the arms of is love.

"Do you want to freshen up and head back to the kingdom. So we can get some breakfast with my family."

"I think we should considering I walked out on them yesterday."

"It wasn't your fault. My brother got you uncomfortable, and you did not want to be around him."

"Yes, but they are our family, and even though I'm uncomfortable does not mean I should show so much disrespect to our family.

"You never disrespected anyone, you showed maturity by not arguing with him, and my father."

"You're right I did what I thought was best at the time, and I did the right thing. I just hope Beta matures faster than normal. I don't want him to ruin our wedding day. Well our human wedding day." he smiles up at his wife

You look beautiful this morning my love.

"What do you mean I don't normally look beautiful in the morning?"

"You always look beautiful I just wanted to tell you this morning how beautiful you are."

"Thank you my prince you know how to keep a women happy" she looks at the man she loves with content and thinks how they were born for each other

"I think we better get going we still have a long walk to the tunnel and then into the kingdom gates, then to the dining hall.

"Indeed we do" to arthur she looked a little disappointed when she said that

"Is there something wrong my love?" Arthur says with concern on his voice

"Well breakfast sounds good in all, but id like to stay in your arms and relax a little longer before seeing Beta, and my father."

"Whatever you want I will make it my goal to accomplish it."

"Well I do want children."

"Uh…. I'll make that one of my goals for the near future my love. But I promise will have as many children as you want."

"Looks like we will be having a big family then."

"How many children do you want my princess?"

"I was thinking more on the lines about six children, give or take how many boys or maybe a few more then."

"So six or more, wow I never thought i'd have that many. But if we are together for the rest of our lives. I know all I would want is to make you if that means having Six or more children with the women I love."

I know you're enjoying yourself, but id like to go to breakfast,and apologize for my behavior yesterday.

"For the last time it was not your fault Beta, and my father made you feel uncomfortable, and you walk off to avoid anything else they might have said to make the situation more unbearable."

"True, but I don't want to get between you, and your family."

"But you already are you are my husband. So there our family we have to deal with my prince."

"I know it just all this is new to me, and I don't want things to go wrong when everything is so peaceful with you my princess."

"You know you are part of the family, so your actions are we're not in vain. We will get through this little hiccup."

" Let's go to breakfast It wasn't my fault Beta is immature, but I should confront the issue."

"If that's what you want to do then let's get going, so afterwards we can do something.

**With that the couple gets up, and walk to a flower petal and pushed it, and jumped down. The couple walks for a few minutes and arrives at the entrance to the tunnel. The climb down to the bottom, and walk towards the kingdom gates.**

"Oh look at the happy couple that I will destroy in the near future." A person comes out of the shadows and reveal no other than Maltazard the evil M

"Oh what an unpleasant surprise it is to see you again Maltazard." A look of discussed written all over Selenia's face

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Arthur says after he pulls the sword of power out of its sheath

"You won't be needing that I will be long gone before you even notice, but to your question I cut a hole in the glass cup and escaped that prison you put me in. But the main reason I'm here is to tell you that you better cherish what you have now, because it will all be gone soon." With a evil laugh Maltazard jumps back into a hole and disappears

"Great now we'll have to kill him or imprison him again, so he does not do anything to our family" says Arthur with worry written on his face.

"We're going to need help to find him before he does anything to us all. We better get to the dining hall and inform my father of the evil M escape.

**With that the couple fast walks to the gates of the kingdom. Then the couple bangs on the door and yells to be let in.**

"Princess Selenia, and Prince Arthur are at the gate." Let them in says the king, and the chief

**So the two guards unlock the gate, and open it for the couple. Then once they were through the guards closed them.**

"Arthur Selenia thank the gods you are okay, we have bad news the evil M has escaped."

"We know father he confronted us in the tunnels. He seems to keen on revenge for imprisoning him. He said "I'm here is to tell you that you better cherish what you have now, because it will all be gone soon." So I expect he'll do everything in his power to take revenge on us.

"My king, and brother we must take action, and prepare for the worst. Also I think we should send a team to track down him, and kill him or imprison him were he won't escape again."

"Father I beg you to let me take up sword against the enemy, and once and for all destroy him." Says Selenia with a look of confidence written all over her face

"I second that my king we have to confront the evil M at once. If he has a dasterlly plan then we need to search every crevis, and maybe ask the other kingdoms to put up arms against him. So we can finally end this once and for all." Said Arthur with a look of justice pictured on his face.

"The only problem is we have no idea where the evil M is. When you first came here and in the end you flooded the forbidden city, and now it is frozen solid no way in or out. Most escaped but I don't think their many more after the attack on your world. But your plan to ask the other kingdoms to search for him will hopefully make the search swift, and we all will have justice for what the evil M has done. Arthur in your youth you contain much wisdom, and are pure of heart. So I know when you are ready you will make a fine king, and with my daughters knowledge of are laws you to will make are lands flourish again like they once did." Says the king with a proud look at his daughter and her husband

"Thank you my king, you praise me with the highest honor of being your son in law." Says Arthur as he bows to his king

"Arthur my boy there is no reason to bow to me you are part of my family, and with that making you a prince. With such you are our hero, you have saved us from the evil M once and you will do it again. And moreover you were the one who imprisioned him the first time."

"My king it may be I that did all those things but if it was not for the help of your daughter, and son I would not have been able to over come him."

"Yes you 3 make a great team, so your team work is needed again to fight against the same enemy. You must find him, and stop him by any means nessecarry. Okay since you have a mission you will start at dawn since we have been talking most the morning, if you left now darkness will fall soon. So let's go to lunch" with that everyone except the guards, went of to the dining hall to eat lunch or for our couple a late breakfast

Replies to Reviews

(Redla) thank you I've been trying to get the characters matched to their personality's

(Mary Espina) I'm a fan of both the books and movies

(Adam) You are close on the money, and thanks for your impute, any fresh idea's are welcome.

More Authors notes

Thank you to all that have read this chapter. I put up a poll. If you read the books then you know Selenia has a certain power or magic that was given to Arthur in their first kiss. I'm putting this poll up to see what power or magic you think she has.

So again please read and review, and don't forget to take the poll please.

OechsnerC


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

I got a question, if I was going to make 60 chapters here's your answer.

Yes!

I really want this story to continue as long as possible.

And now for my new chapter

Chapter 6

**Arthur stops walking to the dining hall, and then Arthur's hand pulls Selenia back.**

"Selenia I'm really stressed out now knowing evil M has escaped." Arthur looks to be nervous.

"Arthur we have defeated him before, who says that we won't again." With confidence written all over her

"Yes but I don't know his plans, but all I know is that I want him to be gone or taken care of before or wedding." he says hoping that this problem will be over soon

"I know how you feel i'm anxious to get evil M before our wedding too. But we must stay strong, so we can end this once and for all.

**Boom!**

What was that?

"I do not know."

**Boom! and with that last boom the gates to the city were shattered, and flew open revealing a snake and a squad of evil M's henchman riding on mosquitoes. Alarms go off to the intrusion. **

Ohh… my god were under attack. says Selenia

**Arthur pulls out the sword of power and engages the snake. Selenia pulls out her knife to help arthur.**

"Arthur look out" says Selenia as the snake struck at Arthur

**Arthur side steps the snake and stabs it. The snake hisses and turns to Arthur to strike again. Arthur pulls out the sword and turns toward the head. Right when he was about to attack again the snake strikes and bites Arthur. Selenia sees this and she stabs the snake with her knife. The Snake drops Arthur from its mouth and turns toward Selenia. Selenia watches as Arthur becomes unconscious. He's be mortally wounded.**

No! Arthur! she screams and turns back to the snake.

_**Arthur it is not your time to die yet you must live says a voice inside his head, and with that the voice tells him "The sword of power is not no ordinary sword you have used it as such, But know I tell you think of being healed and you will be healed. What ever you think the sword will do you are the only one that is worthy of wielding such a sword since your heart is pure my son. Now heal yourself, and save your kingdom. **_

**With that Arthur thinks of being healed. As Selenia engages the snake again she is blinded by a bright light, once her eyes adjust to the light she sees that the sword of power is shining in Arthurs hand. Then Arthur starts to shine like the sword, and to her amazement his wounds begin to heal. Then there's a blast of energy, and Arthur is on his feet again, and completely healed. Arthur remembers his talk to the unknow person who he believes is god. Then he thinks of his sword on fire and the sword become on Arthur sends a blast a fireball at the snake. The fireball hits the snake, but only wounds it. What's better than fire… Arthur thinks to himself as he watches the snake slither toward him "Lightning". With that Arthur runs at the snake. The snake stops and raises its head to strike. Arthur raises the sword and thinks of lightning striking the snake. The sword shine brightly again and lightning is sent toward the snake it falls over, but arthur is not sure if the snake is dead. So he uses the sword of power to lopped off its head.**

"Arthur! Arthur turns to see Selenia running toward him

**Selenia runs to Arthur and hugs him.**

"I thought I was going to lose you. How did you heal yourself?"

"Its kind of a long story my love." he says with love in his voice

"Ohh look at the happy couple to sad you will die now." says someone and people start to laugh

**Arthur & Selenia look around and see that they are completely surrounded by the squad of a dozen henchmen next to there mosquitoes .**

"Selenia get down now."

"No Arthur we will fight them together."

"Selenia trust me get down" he says nicely and at his command she gets down

"You all will have a quick death" says Arthur with a smile on his face

"You and what Army" says a henchmen, and all of the henchmen laugh.

You two will die by the command of Maltazard are…

**Before he could finish his sentence Arthur puts his sword above his head and once again thinks of fire as circle wave. That would incinerate the henchmen and there mosquitos and with that thought the wave spreads out toward the henchmen and incinerates them all in seconds, And all thats left is a pile of ash where they once stood. At this point Selenia is breathless. She watched as the sword blasted a circle wave toward the henchmen and cremated them alive. She stands up next to Arthur as he bring the sword of power down.**

"You have some explaining to do my love." says Selenia as she watched everyone come out of hiding to see what had happened

**To everyone's disbelief Arthur & Selenia are surrounded in piles of ash and a snake with its head cut of a few feet away. Then everyone Shouts out "Arthur & Selenia the Heros" over and over again. Arthur Slides his sword back into its sheath and takes Selenia's hand, and walks back to the castle. Once inside the shouting stops.**

"That was amazing" says Beta

"You have done well my children. You have saved our kingdom" says the king with pride

"Thank you my king, and you to Beta." says Arthur

"Would you like to finally eat something my love?" Arthur says since he remembers that they have not eaten anything.

"Thats right we all haven't eaten, because of the attack, lets walk to the dining hall to grab a late lunch. Shall we.." says the king

**So with that the four of them walk to the dining hall for a well deserved meal.**

**At the dining table Arthur brings out a thought.**

"My king I do not think it wise for use to leave the kingdom unprotected. As of what happened today only proves my point, we are not ready for a battle. So it may not be wise to look for the evil M will we could be attacked again." Says Arthur with the idea of protecting the kingdom in mind

"I agree with you Arthur, but someone has to capture or end the evil M before anymore damage can be done." Says the king with a troubled conscience

"I understand my king. So do you think we should go with the mission or stay to protect the kingdom. Says Arthur as he ponders what they should do

"You must go on this mission my children, but I give you one more day to relax after the battle today.

**After a late lunch or dinner the couple returns to their home. And once they get there they go straight to bed for they have a mission tomorrow that they must embarked.**

**Sorry for shorter chapter. Chapter 7 will be done soon. Thanks for all the feed back.**

**Read and Review**

**OechsnerC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, but to make it up here's a long chapter.**

**And where is everyone, I only got one review from the last chapter.**

**!Warning mild sexual seen!**

Chapter 7

part 1 of 2

12:00am

**Selenia stirs in her sleep. She keeps on remembering her love Arthur being bitten by the snake. She may not like to show weakness, but at that moment all she could think about was losing her true love. So every time her nightmare repeats she starts to wake until she does wake up, and sees her love Arthur alive and well. No trace of the fatal wound in sight. She remember how his sword started to glow and then also him, and his would magically healed. She wondered how he was able to be healed and everything else he did with the sword of power. She wants to wake him up so he can tell her what happened yesterday. Then the more she thinks about it she decides to wake him up. **

"Arthur?" Say Selenia as she shakes him slightly hoping to wake him up, unfortunately he still is sleep

"Arthur! Yells Selenia in his ear

"Selenia!" Arthur yells and looks around to see Selenia looking over him with a smile on her face

Why did you wake me up Selenia I was having a good dream.

**She smiles wider as he yawns and stretches out his arms and legs, and looks at her with a gaze that of true love in his eyes.**

"I can't seem to get any sleep, all I can think about is the snake biting you. I was worried about you, you were not moving at all I thought I lost you." She says with with love and care

"You want to know what happened to me after the snake bit me?"

"Yes I do it's been bothering me to know."

"We'll when I was unconscious I heard a voice in my head tell me "Arthur it is not your time to die yet you must live says a voice inside his head, and with that the voice tells me."The sword of power is not no ordinary sword you have used it as such, But know I tell you think of being healed and you will be healed. What ever you think the sword will do you are the only one that is worthy of wielding such a sword since your heart is pure my son. Now heal yourself, and save your kingdom." So I used the sword to heal me and to till the snake with lightning, and then the henchmen with fire.

"So you're like the chosen one to wield the sword of power?"

"Yes I think I am it was like the voice of god telling me what to do. I'm just glad to be alive and to be with you."

You know what I don't think I kissed you at all yesterday.

"We'll you can make it up to me right now." She says with a smile

**Selenia rolls on top of Arthur and they start to make out. They pull away when their lungs are burning for air. Arthur starts to feel different by wanting to be dominant. So with his strength he flips himself on top, and starts to kiss her more passion. His kisses start to slowly go down her neck, and Selenia moans with pleasure.**

"Arthur! Ohh... Please stop I'm not ready to go further yet, and I think your hormones kicked in so you're not acting like yourself.

"I'm sorry you're positively right I felt something, and I went with it I'm so sorry my princess."

"Arthur it's not your fault it felt good, and you wanted to pleasure me. Then I told you could make it up to me since we don't remember kissing yesterday. Also I'm not ready to go all the way yet. But once we go all the way I might get pregnant, even though I want kids I want you all to myself for a while. We still have a few months before you haft to leave though." She says with a smile

"True, I'm just sorry I rushed you."

"It's fine my love we are still in love we have all the time in the world to start a family."

"Yes my princess lets return to bed we still have to meet with your father, to prepare the final plans before our team looks for evil M's new hide out."

"Okay my prince let get back to sleep"

**With that the couple returns to sleep. With no more disturbances.**

**Chapter 7**

**part 2 of 2**

**Day 4 / 60**

"Boom boom boom, Arthur Selenia it's time to get up for breakfast." Says Miro

"5 more minutes please then we'll get ready and be right down." Says Arthur

"All right but don't be too long the king is expecting you two to be at breakfast any minute."

"Okay will be down shortly."

**With that Miro left to the dining hall.**

"Was that Miro honey?" Says Selenia as she opens her eyes after the noise that woke her up

"Yes my love it was he says the king requests our presence in the dining hall. I told him I wanted 5 minutes more before I got ready for breakfast. To be with you a little bit longer to relax in each other presence."

"Oh how sweet, but you know we must get ready to see my father, so we can talk about our plans, and what else must be done to bring peace back to the land. Thanks for the thought the that's what counts." With that Selenia got out of day to get ready to see her father

**Arthur watches with amusement as his wife gets ready will he lays in bed resting for the 5 minutes he wanted to relax with her. She keeps on getting ready for the day ahead, and she looks over at Arthur and sees that he has not gotten out of bed yet. She walks over to him, and sits down to his resting form. As handsome as he is he can be ignorant. **

Arthur you know we must get ready to see my father he's expecting us to be there any minute now."

"I just wanted to use my five minutes to relax in bed before I got ready for the day."

"I know, but he's my father I don't like to keep him waiting."

"You know that I don't like to keep your father waiting, but you come first to me now. I want to always have time to do things with you and our children when we decide." He says with as much love that he could put in his voice

"Could you please get ready sweetie I don't want to keep my father waiting, and once evil M is brought to justice then we will have all the time in the world to be together."

"You don't understand"

"What you mean I don't understand?"

"Yesterday I almost died, I could not live myself knowing I have tons of time to be with you, and I'm not doing my utmost to be with you when at any moment I can be struck down. Also I know my death would devastate you. I can't deal with knowing you be crying over my passing. That's why I want to make each day a bigger reason to be with each other as much as possible. I want to keep you happy, that's all I've ever wanted was to be your best friend as your husband." He looks away from Selenia some how ashamed about how he feel like he's weak

"Arthur... You know I love you, I know yesterday gave both of us a scare, but you know that the sword of power can be used to heal you, and I beat if I was hurt you could use it to heal me. Also my love we've never left each other's sight for a moment since you got here. We have just been busy yesterday with the revelation of evil M's escape.

"Alright I'll get ready to see your father for breakfast."

**So Arthur got ready will Selenia waited for him at the door a little impatient. **

"Okay I'm finished you can stop watching me like a hawk."

"A hawk?" With a look of confusion on her face

"A big bird that watches constantly when it attacks it's prey."

"I just wanted you to hurry up so we can see my father."

"I know that I just don't like being rushed sweet heart."

"Alright can we get going please, I don't like to keep my father waiting"

"So what I'm not as important as your father?"

"Arthur! Don't say such a thing. Yes you are important, but my father is still king, and you are the future king, so please show a little respect!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking comparing me to your father. I'm sorry..." Arthur bows his head in shame

"Arthur sweetheart it's alright I know you like your freedom, but my father the king we still need his blessing if we want to have a Minimoy version of a human wedding, and he has to appoint you as his successor, or Beta will be king!"

"I'll definitely be more polite to your father, so you want to be queen then?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can handle not being able to do things I love."

"We'll as queen I won't be able to leave the kingdom without armed guards, and so will you."

"So we won't have any freedom at all?"

"We will when are children succeed us."

"That's ten years...wow"

"I know, so can we please see my father now?"

"Yes let's go."

**With hands locked together the couple walks to the dining hall to meet the king for breakfast.**

"Good morning Selenia, Arthur please join me for breakfast." Says the king

**The couple joins the king for breakfast, also present at the table was Beta, Miro, Mino, and the chief of the Bogo Matassalai. After breakfast everyone starts to talk about the plans.**

"So what's the first thing we need to do to get ready for the evil M?" Says the king

"We'll first my king I think you need to get more people ready to fight if there is another attack" says Arthur."

"I agree with Arthur, I can train some willing people to help protect the kingdom." Says the chief

"Alright my brother you will prepare some citizens" says the king

Know that we have our plan, we must discuss your mission Arthur. Who would you like to bring along with you?

"We'll my team needs to be small to blend in as much as possible, I request that princess Selenia, and prince Beta join me. Since we have experience we should be able to find evil M.

"Alright, and again Arthur what was your idea yesterday it has slipped my mind?"

"My king I asked you if you would send messengers to the other kingdoms, and ask them to help with the search."

"Miro send out a message to the other kingdoms asking for help in the search."

"Yes my king"

"Alright Arthur, Selenia, Betameche you will leave once you have everything you need for your mission, If you have not found evil M in 5 days report back here so we can rethink our strategy."

Now off with you all, and go with my blessing.

**With that Arthur Selenia, and Betameche left to get ready for their mission. So once they all were ready they left through the newly fixed gate.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**And as always please read and review.**

**OechsnerC**


End file.
